Keeper of Secrets (3.5e Prestige Class)
Keeper of Secrets The Keeper of Secrets knows things. She knows things that people shouldn't know. She knows the secrets of the world. These secrets are so potent that speaking even a few syllables aloud can cause amazing effects and the Keeper of Secrets uses this to her boon and to her enemies disdain. Becoming a Keeper of Secrets A Keeper of Secrets offers more use out of the Archivist's Dark Knowledge ability and expands it to include "Secrets", powerful words that can cause effects to allies or enemies. The Keeper of Secrets then enhances the powers of some of the deadliest spells a divine caster can use; blasphemy, dictum, holy word and word of chaos. Class Features The Keeper of Secrets' class features are mainly based on speech and speaking aloud a syllable in an ancient language that is just the smallest part of a world shattering secret. All of the following are class features of the Keeper of Secrets. : At every level, the Keeper of Secrets gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class that prepares spells to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If she had more than one divine spellcasting class that prepares spells before becoming a Keeper of Secrets, she must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. : The Keeper of Secrets continues her quest for knowledge of all things. She stacks her Keeper of Secrets levels with her Archivist levels to determine how many times per day she can use her Dark Knowledge ability. : A Secret is a forbidden or hidden piece of information that has been long since forgotten by civilizations. They're written only in an ancient language with no true translation to another language and uttering even the slightest bits of the word can cause effects far beyond the norm. A Keeper of Secrets uses these secrets to grant her allies abilities or malforms the secret to hinder her enemies. Speaking a secret is a standard action and requires a Knowledge (Forbidden Lore) check of DC 20 + Secret Modifier to utter out loud. Uttering a Secret uses a Dark Knowledge use per day. If she uses the secret to give the bonus to her allies, it effects all allies within a 60ft. radius. If she uses the secret to hinder her enemies, it effects all enemies within a 30ft. radius. Enemies are allowed a will save against a DC of your Knowledge (Forbidden Lore) check result. Moving out of the effected area does not stop the effect. A secret's effect lasts for 1 round/caster level. Only one Secret can be active at one time and using another secret while another is active causes the active one to be dispelled. *'' (Sp):'' At level 1, the Keeper of Secrets can speak the Secret of the Mind. All allies within range gain an insight bonus equal to half the Keeper of Secrets' intelligence modifier to their attacks. If malformed, all enemies within range take a penalty to their AC equal to half the Keeper of Secrets' intelligence modifier. This secret has a secret modifier of +1. *'' (Sp):'' At level 3, the Keeper of Secrets can speak the Secret of the Deep. All allies within range gain an insight bonus to their fort saves against poisons and any effect that requires inhalation equal to the Keeper of Secrets' intelligence modifier. If malformed, all enemies within range cannot use their breath weapons. This secret has a secret modifier of +3. *'' (Sp):'' At level 5, the Keeper of Secrets can speak the Secret of the Heavens. All allies within range gain a flight speed equal to 5 × half the Keeper of Secrets' intelligence modifier with a maneuverability of good. If an ally already has a flight speed, increase the speed by 30ft and improved the maneuverability by one step. This functions as a fly spell for purposes of falling when the duration ends. If malformed, all enemies within range lose the ability to fly, even if they attempt to cast a spell that enable flight after the effect has taken hold. This secret has a secret modifier of +5. *'' (Sp):'' At level 7, the Keeper of Secrets can speak the Secret of the Twisted. All allies within range gain an immunity to fear and fear effects. If an ally already had immunity to fear, then they gain immunity to compulsions instead. If malformed, the Keeper of Secrets gain the Frightful Presence ability with a range of 30 feet. This secret has a secret modifier of +7. *'' (Sp):'' At level 9, the Keeper of Secrets can speak the Secret of the Divine. ll allies within range gain spell resistance equal to the Keeper of Secrets' caster level + her intelligence modifier. If malformed, all enemies must make a concentration check (DC 15 + spell level + Keeper of Secrets' intelligence bonus) to cast a spell or spell-like ability. This secret has a secret modifier of +9. (Ex): The Keeper of Secrets is well versed in every matter she can possibly comprehend, which has very little limit. At level 2, she gains a bonus to all knowledge checks equal to half her class level. Furthermore, the Keeper of Secrets also uses her intelligence modifier to determine bonus spells per day. (Su): Something as pitiful as silence cannot hold back the power of a Keeper of Secrets. At level 4, the Keeper of Secrets can speak a secret even while within range of a silence spell. (Ex): There are some secrets that aren't all that world shattering, but they are magic shattering. At level 6, the Keeper of Secrets can speak the Null Word as a swift action. The Null Word suppresses all adverse magic effects currently affecting the Keeper of Secrets for her round, including an antimagic field. The effects return immediately at the end of the Keeper of Secrets' turn. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to half the Keeper of Secret's class level. (Ex): The Keeper of Secrets learns to control some of the most dangerous secrets, only telling them to those that must incur their entire wrath. At 8th level, when casting blasphemy, dictum, holy word or word of chaos, the Keeper of Secrets may change the area to "Target: Up to 1 target per 4 caster levels". The spells still have a range of 40ft. The Keeper of Secrets also automatically has all four of the spells in her prayerbook, in addition to any spells gained for that level. (Ex): The Keeper of Secrets is so well versed in the art of forbidden lore, words are weak against their power. The Keeper of Secrets gains a +5 bonus on all saves against the enchantment school. The Keeper of Secrets is also counted as 5 HD higher than normal for the purposes of being affected by blasphemy, dictum, holy word and word of chaos. By expending one use of Dark Knowledge as an immediate action, the Keeper of Secrets can confer this bonus upon any allies within 30 ft. Campaign Information Playing a Keeper of Secrets Combat: A Keeper of Secrets is a caster and not a melee fighter (although certain spells can buff them to that point). They use their vast array of spells and spell knowledge in order to fight enemies, but also use their Dark Knowledge abilities to direct their allies and their Secrets in order to give allies extra abilities where needed or to hinder enemies. Although, upon attaining the ability to speak much more devastating words of power; like dictum or word of chaos, the Keeper of Secrets will attempt to enlighten enemies with their secrets, singling out enemies who will be most effected by them by using their Confide ability. Advancement: A Keeper of Secrets can continue in Archivist or multiclass out into another class, but generally they'll stick to prestige classes that advance their divine spellcasting (as to boost the power of their Forbidden Knowledge and Confide abilities). Continuing Archivist advanced the Keeper of Secrets uses of their Dark Knowledge abilities (and subsequently their Secrets) and their spellcasting. Resources: A Keeper of Secrets does not necessarily have to be part of any type of organization, but they're often freelance archeological types and might have connections in the excavation-like circles. Due to their knowledge of ancient secrets, they are often well known scholars as well. Their divine nature might lead to their being part of a church or religious group that they can call upon for aid and support in their endeavors. Keepers of Secrets in the World A Keeper of Secrets is often found adventuring to long forgotten ruins where they can excavate secrets and relics of all kinds, learning new and fascinating things about the world and even discovering some things that certain powers had forgotten about. Their diligence in this field leads them to become well known scholars on ancient civilizations. Some may become well recognized by their abilities to whisper an enemy to submission or even death. NPC Reactions: General populous might mistake a Keeper of Secrets for a librarian or a loremaster, an easy mistake to make. But, a demonstration of their amazing abilities can cause NPCs to become awed by their abilities or simply terrified of them. Well known Keeper of Secrets are often known because of their scholarly works on ruins and excavations into old civilization, bringing back artifacts of long dead empires or even more interesting things and texts. Keeper of Secrets Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion) can research Keepers of Secrets to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Keepers of Secrets in the Game The Keeper of Secrets can easily be slotted into a game, maybe as a local historian or scholar, or possibly someone investigating ancient ruins to discover more secrets and relics. They often work for religious groups, but can be entirely freelance in their works. They enjoy delving into the past and finding what they need to further their scholarly minds. Adaptation: A Keeper of Secrets is merely an extension of the Archivist class that focuses on an enhanced type of Dark Knowledge. They can be slotted into a campaign world as well known scholars or archeologists searching for long lost ruins. Sample Encounter: While delving into a dungeon, the party comes across Minos the Librarian and her archeological team. Not wanting their find to be stolen by nosy busy-bodies, Minos begins an attack! EL 14 Minos the Librarian. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class